


Watching you

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like to watch Leonard having sex with another man. This time you have decided it must be the infamous King of Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching you

“Lenny, it has to be him.” 

You and your boyfriend sat at a table inside the nightclub Oswald’s. The place was crowded and dark, only lit by the dim, blue lights.  
You and Leonard Snart had met when you visited Central City and you ended up staying there with him. Now you were back and visited your home town, Gotham, for your 31th birthday.

Snart`s blue green eyes followed your gaze until the fell upon the small, raven haired man who shuffled around the bar, shouting out orders at the staff. Snart knew exactly who the man was, the infamous King of Gotham, The Penguin and he understood why you wanted it to be him. You always had a thing for criminal men with great power after all you had fallen for him, Captain Cold, one of The Flash archenemies.

Snart had to admit, there was something oddly attractive about the pale man with his pointy hair and crocked nose. The thought of having this man’s quivering body underneath him started to arouse him. 

Snart gave you a mischievous smirk. “Anything for you babe.” 

He grabbed the collar of your shirt and pulled you in for a kiss. Impatiently you pulled away from his aggressive kiss and demanded. “Go now!” 

Snart chuckled, “Eager are we?” 

You licked your lips, ohh yes, you couldn’t wait to watch as Lenny ravished the body of this…powerful, ferocious man. 

*** 

Oswald sighed and rolled his eyes at the incompetent people that worked for him. Why was it so hard to find good, hard working people now a day? He sat down at the bar and yelled once again. 

“Is it so hard to get a glass of wine around here?” 

The bartender nervously looked between his boss and the group of people that stood at the bar, ready to order. Deciding he wanted to keep his job, he quickly poured a glass of wine to Mr. Cobblepot. With a sneer at the bartender he grabbed the glass out of his hand and drank eagerly of the red liquid. 

“It`s really hard finding good people…, isn’t it…?” 

The dark, smooth voice beside him woke him up from his irritated state. Oswald looked up and met the most stunning blue green eyes he ever seen. They belonged to a tall man with short slightly grey hair. His was wearing a simple black shirt and black jeans but somehow, on him, it was the sexiest thing ever worn by a man. Oswald fluttered his eyes, somehow this man made him nervous and he felt his heart beat a little faster. 

“W-well…yes. Indeed it is.” Oswald smiled nervously and cursed his stuttering voice. The man looked him up and down and smirked. Oswald could actually feel his cheeks burning.

“Indeed…My name is Snart, Leonard Snart.” He reached out his hand to Oswald.

“M-my name is Oswald Cobblepot.” Oswald answered and took Leonard’s hand which immediately sent jolts through his body.

“Ohh, I know who you are. “ Once again his eyes darted over Oswald’s body, “Can I join you?” 

“Ohh, o-of course. How rude of me, where are my manners?” Oswald giggled and pointed to the barstool beside him.

Snart sat down with a smile, he couldn’t believe that this man who shown such aggressive behaviour a moment ago, now was such a stuttering, nervous mess. Oswald nervously fumbled with his glass of wine, he didn’t know what to say, since this man kept staring at him like he was going to eat him at any moment. Oswald shifted a little when he felt a slight twitch between his legs. Ohh, God what did this man doing to him? 

“So…Oswald…, may I call you Oswald…?” Oswald could only nod i return, Leonard`s raspy voice was intoxicating to Oswald, his extended pronunciation on certain words made his voice sound extremely seductive, like everything he said was an attempt to seduce him.

“Good…” Leonard kept staring at him and Oswald smiled nervously. Several seconds went by that felt like forever, Isn`t he going to say anything? Finally Oswald had enough of the silence so despite his nervousness he had to say something. 

“W-would you like something to drink?”

Leonard tilted his head and still said nothing, only looked at him with those piercing eyes that seemed to look straight into Oswald`s soul. Oswald tittered and yelled (a little more high pitched than he planned) to the bartender and Leonard was served a glass of wine. Sipping on his wine, Oswald leered at Leonard who still had his eyes on him and a small smirk on his lips. Oswald was well aware of that Leonard knew exactly what he was doing to him and it started to anger him. Who the hell does this guy think he is?  
“Dance with me…” Leonard`s voice startled him and he looked surprised at him.

“W-what?” Did he just ask him to dance? “I-I don`t dance, my leg…I don`t dance so well with it” 

Leonard`s former cheeky smirk transformed into a demanding one. 

“Dance. With. Me…”

Oswald gulped hard and fluttered his eyes, “O-of course.” 

Somehow this man made him feel powerless and…to much shame to himself, he felt submissive to Leonard’s…demanding nature. Here he was, the King of Gotham, without any power left in his body.

Both men stood up and Oswald had to tilt his head upwards to be able to look Leonard in the eyes. This man was at least a head taller than him. Leonard pointed for Oswald to walk to the dancefloor and before he followed, Snart looked at you for approval. After all, even though you only watched, you were the one in charge and deciding what would happen. With a big grin on your lips, you nodded at Lenny and he obeyed your silent order and followed Oswald to the dancefloor.

Reaching the dancefloor, Oswald felt really awkward, he never was a good dancer. Well, a waltz he could pull off, at least before his injury, but this whole nightclub dancing stuff…he just felt very uncomfortable dancing in such a…sexy way. Before Oswald could turn around to face Leonard, he was already close behind him, pressing his body against his back and Oswald felt Leonard`s harden length against his ass. Oswald`s cheeks were flushed with warmth and a sudden arousal swirled around his lower body. Leonard leaned over and started unbutton Oswald`s suit jacket and he stiffened, what was he doing? With a smug tone, he whispered into Oswald`s ear, 

“Let`s take this off…it will get rather warm in here soon…” 

Leonard`s lips brushed lightly against his ear and Oswald closed his eyes as his body shivered from the touch. When the jacket came off, Leonard tossed it away towards the bar and Oswald was left with his black pants, white shirt and blue waistcoat. Once again, Leonard pressed his body against Oswald`s backside and then sneaked his arms around his waist. Leonard started moving to the beat of the music and Oswald could only follow as his smaller frame almost disappeared in Leonard`s embrace.

You sat at the table and watched the display in front of you. With a smirk on your lips, you noticed how Oswald leaned against your boyfriend`s chest, with closed eyes and parted lips. With a growing desire you felt a twitch in your already hard cock as this was leading to some very promising pleasures for the rest of the night.

“Do you know… how good… you look in that vest…?” Leonard`s smooth, dark voice sounded like music to Oswald and helplessly he leaned against Leonard`s chest and closed his eyes. Oswald only managed to shake his head as he was lost for words from the feeling of Leonard`s body moving in rhythm with his own. 

“Well…you do…” Leonard husked and let his soft lips nibble Oswald`s earlobe. Oswald couldn`t stop the moan that fell from his lips and the words that escaped his mouth, “Ohh, God.” It was merely a whisper but it reached Leonard`s ears and he smirked.

“You like that…don`t you..?” Oswald stiffened, He heard that?

“Then you are going to love the things I have planned for the rest of the evening…”

Oswald frowned, Did Leonard seriously think that he would just go with him, just like that?

“W-wait a minute, I…”

“Shhh…” Leonard interrupted him, “Can you look at me and honestly say that you don`t want this…?” 

Oswald closed his eyes again, who was he kidding? He wanted this so bad!

“Turn around.” Leonard`s voice was harsh and demanding. Oswald gulped hard and turned around but didn`t dare to look up at him. Leonard lifted Oswald`s chin and smirked,

“Ohh… you want this… I can see it in your eyes…” 

Slowly Leonard leaned in and Oswald stared at his lips as the moved closer and closer. The moment their lips met, Oswald closed his eyes and let out a muffled moan. The kiss was sweet and gentle and when Leonard licked his lower lip, Oswald parted his lips and met Leonard`s tongue with his own. Leonard`s lips were so soft and ignited a spark that shot through Oswald`s body. Involuntary Oswald`s arms sneaked around Leonard`s neck and Leonard smirked against his lips.

Leonard pulled away and to Oswald´s own dismay, he actually whimpered from the loss. With a smug grin, Leonard motioned with his head for Oswald to come with him. Oswald grabbed his jacket and shuffled after him with a rapidly beating heart in his chest. Leonard waited for Oswald to catch up with him and then put his arm around Oswald`s shoulders. 

Leonard leaned in and whispered in his ear, “There is someone I want you to meet.” Oswald looked confused up at him and wondered what he was up to.

Still sitting at the table, you had witnessed the kiss between Lenny and Oswald and you couldn`t wait to see even more. Now they were approaching you and you casually drank on your drink as they reached the table. Leonard introduced you. 

“Oswald… this is my boyfriend ____, and this is Oswald.” Smiling you looked him up and down and reached out your hand to Oswald, but he only stood there, gawking and looking very puzzled. “Wait? What? B-but…w-what was the whole…f-flirting and kissing thing then?”

You gave him a reassuring smile, “Please Oswald, sit down and I will explain everything.” Still confused looking, Oswald obliged and sat down together with Leonard. From previous experience, you knew that the best way to approach this, was to be direct. “Here is the deal, I want you to have sex with my boyfriend.” Oswald looked totally stunned by your words and he just kept staring at you.

“And I like to watch.” Oswald`s jaw dropped to the floor and he started fluttering his eyes, looking utterly nervous and his cheeks were burning read from embarrassment.

“So, what do you say?” you asked. Oswald was still very shocked by your request, but he wanted to have sex with Leonard so badly and the thought of someone watching…he had to admit that the idea turned him on. And the way you looked only added to the excitement, you were a really attractive man and to have you watch them…

“Yes,” he blurted out before he had a chance to think any further. Did he just say that?

You and Leonard smiled at each other, “Excellent, then let’s go,” you said.

***

The moment the door to your hotel room clicked shut Leonard pushed Oswald against the door. The gasp leaving Oswald was that of arousal and pain when his back hit the wooden frame with force. There was no gentle kissing now. Their lips were hungry and Oswald felt Leonard´s slight stubble scratching his skin. Leonard sneaked his hands into Oswald`s raven hair and yanked.

“Oh, fuck.” Oswald`s voice was husky.

Leonard broke the kiss to push him on the bed and Oswald landed on his back, with a thud. Taking a chair, you placed yourself in front of the bed and watched as the two men started touching each other. The taller man was soon straddling Oswald. His cock were throbbing, the fabric of his trousers caused almost unbearable friction. Leonard looked down at Oswald`s crotch and smiled smugly. The bulge Oswald was sporting was huge, and he could feel the moisture drenching through the fabric.

“Well, well… Someone sure is eager…” Leonard teased. "You’re wearing too much…,” he amended quickly, following up by unbuttoning Oswald`s vest and shirt and Oswald sat up so Leonard could remove them. Leonard sat back on his knees and unbuttoned his own shirt and yanked it off, barely waiting before he dove in to lavish Oswald’s throat. 

Leonard’s hands wandered his pale skin until his hands reached his chest. He started kneading and massaging and when Oswald let out a sudden grunt as Leonard’s fingers closed over one of his nipples, Leonard did it again, than followed up with his other hand, rocking Oswald to an incoherent mess panting against his neck.

“Someone’s sensitive…,” Leonard teased.

Leonard stood up a brief moment to take of his jeans and Oswald shucked his pants off next. Leonard positioned himself on top of Oswald once again and Oswald slid his hands up on Leonard’s body, tentatively tracing his fingertips over his stomach and up to his chest, earning a low grunt from Leonard. Skin slid against skin, all except where their shorts touched. But they could feel it, each other, grinding and sliding, aligning their hips to get the best angle. Oswald did most of the grinding and his hands dropped down Leonard’s back, scratched along the smooth skin until he reached the arched bow. There he fixed their waists together, pushed Leonard closer to his crotch. Oswald slipped his hands beneath the silk of the boxers and grasped a handful of the firm, round ass there. Leonard groaned in his throat and bowed to kiss Oswald’s lips slowly, taking his time as he was explored.

“Mmm…, open up for me,” Leonard nudged, trying to get started with the real fun.

Oswald didn’t hesitate, just spread his thighs and lifted his knees, easily cradling the wide hips and moaned as the heated pressure sealed to his arse and groin. Leonard took him like that for a small while, still kissing him as he rubbed Oswald practically raw through his boxer-briefs. It was only when Oswald’s pants grew heavy and drawn that Leonard slipped down his bare body to dip between the bent legs. Next thing Oswald knew, his boxer-briefs were being slipped over his arse and impossibly staining cock. Leonard moved smoothly, almost practiced, as he slid the last piece of Oswald’s clothing off and tossed it without ever losing contact. He finally settled between the raised legs and nuzzled the flat stomach, groaning in subtle appreciation. His hands were close-by, at Oswald’s hips, playing at the points of the sensitive joints.

Oswald`s moan was more like a howl when Leonard grabbed his cock. The hand closing around his shaft was gripping him just the right way, not too tight, not too soft. Just like he would do it himself, but it felt so much better because it wasn’t his hand.

Until this moment you had only watch the action in front of you, but when Leonard took out Oswald`s cock, you did the same with yours and started stroking up and down, matching Leonard`s strokes on Oswald`s cock.

Leonard continued working Oswald`s cock. His fist slid up and down, thumb brushed the head and soon he spread the pre-cum all over his cock. Oswald thrusted into his hand; his climax was building up quickly.

“How do you want to come…?” Leonard asked, his own cock throbbed badly by now.

Oswald considered it for a split second: “I want to fuck your mouth.”

Leonard quickly rolled away under Oswald and in a matter of moments their positions were reversed, the tall man on his back. Oswald stood up and pulled Leonard with him. Oswald`s fist curled tightly into his head.

“Kneel,” he growled. Leonard was surprised to see that Oswald`s earlier insecurity was gone, now he saw the powerful King of Gotham before him and he never thought that being commanded like this would turn him on.

When Oswald`s manner totally changed into one with power and dominance, your cock twitched hard in your hand. Never before had Leonard submitted to anyone, he was always the one in control, but now he did everything Oswald said and by God! How it turned you on.

“This is going to be fast,” Oswald warned when the warm mouth enveloped his cock. His thrusts were deep, and both men were soon moaning. Leonard hand gripped his own cock, and palmed his hardness in the rhythm of Oswald’s thrusts in his mouth.

Leonard`s throat muscles were milking Oswald and his mouth was warm and wet and his tongue twirled around his tip. The whole time Oswald looked you directly in the eyes, with a smug grin on his lips as if he were saying; Look how your boyfriend is blowing me off, look how easy he is submitting to me, he is just a fucking whore, isn`t he? You stared mesmerized back into his bright blue green eyes as he fucked your boyfriend`s mouth.

The telling twitches of Oswald’s orgasm made Leonard relax his throat. His left hand cupped Oswald’s balls and he tugged the skin gently sliding his fingers to press his perineum. Oswald’s grip tightened on Leonard`s head, and he thrusted deep in his throat. When the lips closed over the base of his cock, he came with a grunt. He looked into your eyes as his cock spasmed violently and the long spurts of his cum filled Leonard’s mouth.

“Shit”, you moaned from your seat. You had to abruptly stop your strokes otherwise you would cum right there and then and you wanted to last much longer. Letting go of your cock for a while to calm down, you continued to watch the show in front of you.

Oswald stood there for a moment, legs shaking, breathing heavily. Leonard got on his feet and wiped his mouth. 

“Get on the bed on all four,” he commanded the shorter man. Oswald compelled and got down on the bed. Somehow he found it just as easy to be submissive as it was to be dominant. Leonard removed his shorts and grabbed a lube from the night stand and poured a generous amount on his palm. Oswald might have let out a very unmanly whimper, when Leonard kneeled on the bed and slid his lubed-up fingers between his butt cheeks.

“You know you want it…,” Leonard teased him and soon Oswald relaxed under his fingers.

He kept teasing Oswald’s hole, until he bucked against his fingers. Soon he was able to slip one finger through the tight ring. The second one followed soon, and Leonard started to scissor him open. The low stream of moans and curses flowed from Oswald, and when Leonard`s long fingers located the prostate, Oswald nearly knocked him off the bed, when he arched against his hand.

“Has it been a while for you Oswald…?” Oswald hadn`t the strength to answer as Leonard slid a third finger in and continued to stroke his prostate. Oswald moaned loudly now and when Leonard withdrew his fingers, the tight muscle ring remained stretched open.

Leonard quickly took the lube and poured a big dollop on his cock. He spread the rest on Oswald’s hole. Taking a deep breath, he slid his cock in. Slowly, inch by inch, listened to Oswald’s reaction and stopped to let him get used to the thick cock stretching him open. When he was fully seated, they both stopped moving. Savouring the moment, Leonard let his hands trace the small, pale back in front of him. His hand pressed Oswald down on the bed.

“I’m going to fuck you hard now…,” he whispered. Oswald moaned into the sheets.

Oswald was all hot and tight around his cock and Leonard pounded him hard, his cock slid in and out of the tight tunnel. Leonard drove himself hard against the small man moaning under him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, Oswald pushed himself up on his elbows to meet his thrusts. Both men were moaning loudly now.

The erotic display in front of you made you grip your cock again and start to pull up and down, just as fast as Leonard pumped inside Oswald. Leonard turned his head and looked at you with a smirk as he pounded hard into Oswald`s ass.

“Yes…more…,"Oswald panted breathlessly.

Leonard’s lips traced his shoulder blades, tongue and teeth, tasted the salty sweat of his skin. When he found the right angle hitting Oswald’s prostate, the smaller man went from moaning to breathless curses. He clenched around Leonard`s cock, almost forcing the orgasm out of him. Pulling back a bit, Leonard took Oswald’s hips and pulled him up on his knees. Leonard´s hand found the rock hard cock bobbing between Oswald’s legs.

"Make yourself come,” Leonard told him and released the cock when he felt another set of fingers curling around the shaft. Taking a firm grip of Oswald’s hips, Leonard started thrusting hard chasing his own orgasm. He felt the other man tremble under him. Despite the roughness of his thrusts, he made sure to hit his prostate every time. Oswald clenched violently around his cock.

“Tell me when,” Leonard gasped, he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer, and intensified his attack on the other man’s prostate.

“Oh god, now…I’m coming,” Oswald stuttered under him, his muscles clamped tightly around Leonard’s cock. Leonard drove himself hard, his hips jerked uncontrollably, when his second climax washed over him. Leonard looked into your eyes as he came, his cock convulsed violently, and thick spurts of his cum filled Oswald. Oswald rode his own climax, thrashed and moaned under him.

When the two men in front of you came, and Leonard stared into your eyes, your own climax hit your hard and your cock throbbed wildly inside your hand and your cum spurted out all over the floor.

Leonard panted hard, as if after a long run. He pulled himself carefully out of Oswald and lied down next to the other, equally breathless, man.

“Oh, fuck. That was something,” you grunted from your seat in front of the bed.

Leonard laughed tiredly. “You’re not wrong there….”

“So, we’ll do it again, soon?” There was a question in Oswald`s almost innocent voice.

Both you and Leonard laughed at Oswald`s eagerness, “Oh yeah, definitely,” you both answered unanimously. “We have to come back to Gotham soon.”


End file.
